


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After collecting paper slips out of the I.D. tags of corpses, the latest group of Heavenly Host victims completes the charm once more, and despite having too many paper slips than what can form the original doll, it works nonetheless. However, because most of the paper slips were from Kisaragi students, everyone is whisked back to Kisaragi, where the majority of the ones present had completed the charm. The problem: It's now 8:00p.m. and they're locked in. They decide too play some good ol' truth or dare, and antics definitely ensue.(Smut warning, multiple sexualities and ships, homophobia but everyone stands up against it).





	1. 1: The Great Escape/Kill the Time

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of changes will be made to the actual plot of the game. Basically, all the characters survive save for Ms. Yui, and certain characters have been added/cut from the story. After all, this fanfiction is just for fun. I have a headcanon that Miyu Shinohara and Seiko Shinohara are related, and in this story they'll be fraternal twins. Also, despite Miyu being biologically male, it is clear in the Musume manga (which was downright CANCER but Miyu is such an amazing character nonetheless) that she is in fact a transgirl, and will be referred to as female because of this. My shipping will be all over the place, and there will be some lemony-fresh goodness if ya know what I mean *wink wink*. Also, foul language and some homophobic/transphobic stuff will be said, but it's by a bully,and NOT AT ALL how I actually feel about the issue. Yuka will not be in this because she's too young and I find any sexualization of Yuka to be really creepy. This will be sort of disjointed and with rather short chapters, but I hope you enjoy some Corpse Party, Truth or Dare naughtiness! ;)

 

“Sachiko, we beg of you!” the group said in unison for the very last time as the oldest ghost girl, Yuki Kanno appeared.

 

“Run to the outside exit! Once the seventh bell tolls, you can never leave… Please, all of you, live on!” said the ghastly 5th grader, as her corporeal being faded in and out of existence.

 

“You heard her,” yelled Kishinuma, “Run like hell!” The rag-tag group of students scrambled up the staircase leading up from the basement.

 

_ One bell. _

 

They booked it through the decrepit hallways.

 

_ Two bells. _

 

They took a sharp turn past the infirmary, hearing the relentless scratching of pen on paper coming from within.

 

_ Three bells.  _

 

They stumbled over children’s shoes scattered throughout the foyer.

 

_ Four bells.  _

 

They saw the ever-changing hallway expand and contract.

 

_ Five bells. _

 

This was their chance. 

 

_ Six bells... _

 

They never heard a seventh. They had made it through the door that represented their freedom just in time. They were alive. Scarred, but alive.

 

“FUCK YEAH, MOTHERFUCKERS!” yelled Kurosaki, an astonished grin plastered on his features. Everyone in the room’s flesh was flushed with pure adrenaline, and despite the sheer horror they had all endured together, not one of them lacked a smile.

 

“W-we did it,” said Ayumi in shock. “We actually did it! We made it out!” she said, inky black pigtails bobbing as she laughed in elation (or perhaps hysteria). She then started to cry, happiness and leftover fear overwhelming her.

 

“Hold up,” Kizami said in his signature, bored tone of voice. Nothing excited this charming yet virtually emotionless young man, after all. “Where the fuck are we?” The teens gazed around the room in response.

 

“This is Kisaragi Academy. The females in the yellow and blue uniforms and the males dressed like myself all attend this school,” Morishige said, formal as always. “I suspect that because most of those who participated in the charm attend this school, it transported us back here, to the very room we first executed the Sachiko Ever After charm.”

 

“Oh cool! We’re even back in 2-9!” Seiko squealed, giving her fraternal twin Miyu a high-five.

 

“Yeah, but where’s the exit? We have to get back home to where WE live, wherever that even is in regards to, y’know, here,” Tohko sassed, clearly masking her distress with attitude. 

 

“I’m afraid the doors are locked,” said Naho, jiggling the knob of the exit of the classroom. 

 

“The windows too, Naho-Tan,” Sayaka added while trying to force the glass open.

 

“So we’re stuck here for the night?” Naomi was clearly upset by the notion, and Satoshi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

 

“SLUMBER PARTY!” Miyu and Seiko shrieked at the same time, then burst into a fit of giggles together. The Shinohara sisters were also best friends as well as family.

 

“Oi, the hell are we supposed to do then? Just sleep on the floor? Kill the time? What?,” Yoshiki said, angered.

 

“How about we play truth or dare?” Kizami suggested with one of his rare smirks. 

 

“I’m down,” said Satoshi.

 

“Me too,” Sayaka interjected.

 

Soon all those present were sat in a circle, an old, empty bottle from the classroom’s recycling bin laying in the centre of it.

 

“Me first!” called out Seiko, grabbing the bottle and spinning it with great enthusiasm. It landed on Mayu. 

 

“Suzume-channnnn,” Seiko said with her cat-mouth upturned in a devious smirk. “Truth or Dare?”

 

“T-truth,” stammered the small, blushing girl in response.

 

“Gah, you’re so vanilla,” Seiko laughed before giving her her question. “Out of this room, who would you kiss?”

 

“That’s easy,” Mayu began, “Shige-nii. Me and him could do anything together and it’d never get weird. That’s how strong our friendship is.” Morishige stared at the ground, blushing at her candor. Mayu simply beamed in response, her cheeks matching the shade of her pink hair accessory.

 

“Alright, that means it’s your turn, Mayu,” said Sayaka with a small smile as she adjusted the green bobby pins in her hair. Mayu obliged and spun the glass soda bottle. It slowly teetered before landing on Yuuya. 

 

“Truth or dare, Kizami-kun?”

 

“Truth,” was his response.

 

“What’s your weirdest fantasy?” inquired Mayu.

 

“Hm. I don’t know, I’m kinda a dom-sub kinda guy, myself. Not any of that Daddy bullshit but like, y’know,” Kizami said nonchalantly.

 

“You nasty perv!” screamed Tohko, slapping his arm. He merely reached forward and took his spin. The nozzle now faced Yoshiki. 

 

“It’s about time someone chose dare, so,” Yoshiki said with a chuckle. “Dare it is,”

 

“I see how you eye Shinozaki,” Yuuya began, examining the room. “If I’m correct, that’s a teacher’s office over there, with a door. 7 minutes in heaven.”

 

“No,” Yoshiki said. “Don’t bring Ayumi into this, it’s my dare.” Yoshiki felt himself turn the same colour as his undershirt: bright red.

 

“Fucking pussy,” said Kurosaki, laughing. 

 

“I’m not a pussy!” Yelled Yoshiki.

 

“No, guys just stop. We all agreed to play this game, this is just part of the game. I’m fine with it,” said Ayumi, aggressively pulling Yoshiki into the office with her by his shirt sleeve and slamming the office door behind them.


	2. 2: Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut (Ayushiki).

“Shinozaki, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” stated Yoshiki immediately, brow furrowed in concern.

 

“Yoshiki, I’ve been thinking. The lengths you went for me in that hellhole, the way I always feel safer around you than I do around anyone else. I had such a stupid crush on Mochida that it blinded me from how much I care for you,” Ayumi confessed, feeling even smaller than she already was as she stared up into Yoshiki’s grey eyes.

 

“Y-you what?” he stuttered, eyes blown wide and heart beating straight through his chest. 

 

“I want to be with you, Kishinuma-kun. It just took nearly dying to admit it to myself,” Ayumi said.

 

"Wait what's that last part supposed to me-" she suddenly grabbed his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss and silencing his concerns. Fireworks went off behind Yoshiki’s eyes, this is what he had been dreaming of since he first encountered the class rep because of that god-awful gym teacher. He was so lost in the sensations that he barely noticed that he was starting to open his mouth into the kiss. His eyes shot open, and he was about to pull away and apologize for taking it too far when he felt her tongue enter his mouth. She tasted like peppermint chewing gum and her lips felt like silk against his own. His defenses were shattered, and he fully gave in to what he had been longing for for since he first laid eyes upon her.

 

Yoshiki pushed her up against the small office's wall, his lips attacking the soft skin of her neck, eliciting a breathy moan from the raven-haired girl. He set her on the ground and loomed over her, licking the prominent hickey he had left on her supple skin, slowly turning a dark purple. He then refocused his attention on the class-rep's pretty pink lips. Ayumi's small hands were gripping his bleached locks, desperate to bring his face closer to hers. She had always thought of the colour as a symbol of his delinquency, but now she just found it incredibly sexy. After all, it really did suit him. 

 

Ayumi had never even kissed anyone before, let alone went this far, but the feeling of Yoshiki's strong body practically on top of her was truly heavenly. Yoshiki on the other hand, was rather experienced, and used this to his advantage. He was a delinquent; he smoked, he fucked, and he had no parental supervision after being disowned by his parents, but this had given him the opportunity to practise forthe moment he finally got to be with who he really lusted after all along. He let his strong, calloused hands snake up her uniform shirt and cup one of her small breasts, massaging it slowly. His dick was standing erect, but he wanted tonight to be all about ayumi, so he ignored it. 

 

“Kishinuma-kun! Shinozaki-san! Time’s u-HUUHH?” gasped Miyu as she opened the door to see Ayumi sitting on the ground up against the wall, making out with Yoshiki profusely. His hand was up her shirt, fondling one of her small breasts and her dainty fingers were entangled in his messy, bleach-blonde hair.

 

“I think I’ll just let you two continue,” giggled Miyu, before she closed the door and ran back to the group, informing them that the two lovers wouldn’t becoming out for a while. Yoshiki and Ayumi had barely even noticed her presence, for their minds were focused solely on eachother.

 

“How far do you want this to go?” Yoshiki asked breathlessly, sporting a sizable tent in his pants.

 

“Um, well we don’t have a condom or anything,” stuttered Ayumi, blushing like a tomato.

 

“Yeah we do,” Yoshiki smirked, pulling one out of his blazer pocket.

 

“Yoshiki you pervert! Why do you have condoms on you at all times?!” Ayumi punched him in the arm, laughing.

 

“Because you never know. I also have bandaids and antiseptic ointment just in case someone needs these things,” said yoshiki.

 

“Oh. that’s actually kind of responsible,” Ayumi said, surprised at the rebels preparedness.

 

“So can we...?”

 

“You want to?”

 

“God yes,” the two resumed right where they had left off, yet this time, much hungrier. Yoshiki’s hand snaked back up underneath Ayumi’s blouse, teasing one of her nipples before pulling off the shirt entirely. Ayumi had neglected to wear a bra that day, which was fine because she had very small boobs anyways. Ayumi returned the favour by removing all his layers of clothing, drinking in the sight of his toned body. 

 

“Wow,” she said, entranced. She never noticed how muscular he was underneath his school clothes. Heat flooded into Yoshiki’s cheeks at her compliment, but he soon snapped back to reality and began undoing his pants before rolling the condom onto his hard member.

 

“Y-Yoshiki,” Ayumi said, wincing in fear. “Please be gentle, I’m a virgin, and you’re pretty big,” Yoshiki could see her quivering in fear, and he immediately took her face in his hands and looked her straight into her clear blue eyes.

 

“I promise I would never hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make this feel as good as possible for you, okay?” Ayumi simply nodded in return. He pressed a soft, loving kiss to her lips, and she felt herself relax against him as he did so.

 

Yoshiki slid off her lacy lavender panties and started gently rubbing her clit in slow, methodical circles. She let out a shaky breath in response, one of complete encouragement of his actions. The fear, adrenaline, and happiness of the great escape muddled with the heavy make-out had gotten her rather wet already, and Yoshiki took this opportunity to gently slip one of his fingers inside her. Slowly, he added a second, giving her a second to adjust and working them carefully in and out of her tightness. She moaned softly and began rocking back and forth against his hand. He knew the third was gonna be difficult for her, but it was a necessary step if she was gonna be able to take his cock.

 

“Shinozaki-san, the third fingers gonna hurt the most, but that’s how it’s gonna make it not hurt when I actually fuck you,” Yoshiki warned. She winced, as if bracing herself, and then nodded, giving him the okay to add it. He worked it in, and heard some squeaks of pain from Ayumi. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Yoshiki questioned, willing to deal with blue balls if it meant he didn’t have to see Shinozaki in pain.

 

“No, I’m giving myself to you this night. I want this, and I want you to be my first,” Ayumi said, and if that didn’t make Yoshiki’s straining cock even harder, he didn’t know what would have. He kept fingering her and scissoring her until he crooked his fingers upwards and brought them back as if gesturing for someone to come towards him. 

 

“Fuck!” Ayumi all but shouted. Yoshiki rarely ever saw the small-framed class rep swear, and he had to admit it was rather cute seeing one so tiny use such foul language. “I don’t know what you just did but please do it again,” she begged. He did as he was told, and her moans became louder and louder, but she had stopped caring if the others heard them by the time he had first hit that magical spot inside of her.

 

"Please, I want it," Ayumi said breathlessly. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, and it took every fiber of Yoshiki's being not to jam his cock in her then and there, but his pride acted as a barricade.

"Beg for it."

 

"Please, Yoshiki," she writhed around in pure arousal. 

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please fuck me! Fuck me already!" she shouted, giving into his antics. Her pussy was dripping wet and shivering with sheer anticipation. She felt him position himself at her entrance, and felt a shudder go through her body. She wasn't sure she could wait another second of this.

 

"If you insist," he said with a sly smirk, and pushed in to the hilt. Ayumi's back arched in pleasure, her fingernails digging into his back, desperate to pull him in deeper. But for some reason, he wasn't moving.

 

"What are you waiting for, Yoshiki?" Ayumi questioned impatiently. 

 

"I'm trying to control myself," he replied through gritted teeth. "The thing is, I like to be rough, but I don't want to hurt you."

 

"For the love of god, just fucking pound me already."

 

Yoshiki immediately took her permission, and thrusted harshly into her. She cried out in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. A low growl resonated in Yoshiki's throat as he felt the ripples of Ayumi's tight walls sheath and unsheath his big cock. He reached new depths within her, and before she knew it, she was coming, the sticky substance running down onto Yoshiki's and her own legs.

 

"I just came, are you close?" Ayumi asked, still in the haze of her orgasm.

 

"Not even remotely," Yoshiki replied candidly, still continuing to slam her pussy mercilessly. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked, wanting desperately to continue but not wanting to push Ayumi beyond her limits.

 

"Fuck no," she smirked, kissing him hard on the mouth as they continued ascending in to what seemed to be heaven, forgetting completely about where they were or the fact that all their friends were outside, most likely listening.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to B/L cds lmao


End file.
